Star Wars: Rogue commandos
by MADDOG900
Summary: A jedi master stumbles upon the plot to destroy the Republic and attempts to change its fate. His success is small but produces the only commandos to deny order 66, and a squad against impossible odds. Chapter 2 now complete, chapter three coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: a hope for the future

Chapter 1:

A hope for the future

Tipoca city was illuminated with bright white lights, and yet seemed deserted. Rain poured down hard on its docking bay as a lone republic star fighter landed softly and quietly on its surface. The sky was blackened by clouds of all times of the day, but now was certainly night time. A Large Togorian stepped from the ship as the cockpit hissed open. He resembled an upright standing tiger with humanoid features, and a rough build. He wore dark brown robes tattered from use and held a fear striking cylinder at his waist, his light saber.

As he strode forward he noticed someone had responded to his arrival; a Kaminoan being appeared in the facility door way with a look of concern. The Togorian stepped forward to greet the alien.

"Greetings" the alien spoke as the Togorian approached him, "we were not expecting any visitors today" he added nervously as he clasped his hands together. The Togorian smiled slightly and replied, "This is personal business, I am Caross" he offered his hand and the Kaminoan reluctantly extended his, unused to the gesture. "May I ask what your business here is?" the Kaminoan asked, Caross was unsure to if he should reveal his agenda "I am here to check on our progress… with the clones…" he lied.

The Kaminoan seemed to relax, "oh, yes, of course, right this way sir!" he said as he picked up his pace and moved down the hallway. The cloning facility was a work of art. Caross looked down through the observation window into a room filled with pods, each carrying a small being. He was amazed that what he heard had been true and that there truly was an army being constructed. An opportunity showed itself as the Kaminoan stepped out of the room.

Caross searched the consoles of the observation room for anything. He slipped a small holodisc from his pocket and attached it to the cloning mainframe, the screen clicked into life. He tapped quickly at the screen as his file popped up. A minute later the holodisc was uploading files into the entire cloning project. He felt dismay as the screen brought up a list of clone sub groups; he would have to manually upload the virus.

He glanced over his shoulder through the doorway to see it remained empty. He turned back and quickly selected the first file; Clone commandos. The holodisc made a soft hum as it began its process. Caross cracked a smile at his work but still remained nervous. He could sense several people coming his way, and fast. He grabbed his saber and glanced at the screen again to see the process was nowhere near finished. He needed the files to upload.

He held his saber hidden at his side as two Kaminoans appeared at the door accompanied by an Aqualish wielding a verpine shatter blaster. Caross brought his saber forward in defense, "what is this?" he demanded. The Aqualish pointed the blaster forward "you think you can hack into personal files and no one will notice jedi?" he shot back. Caross knew this would not end well. He just needed enough time to allow the virus to upload.

He held his light saber firm in front of him "That was Republic business mercenary, to point a weapon at me is to wage war against them" He hoped it would dissolve what little confidence the Aqualish had. The mercenary didn't seem to notice the comment and held his blaster high "this does not end well for you jedi. We cannot have your kind snooping around where you don't belong" he said as he squeezed the trigger.

Caross was familiar with the verpine's weaponry and there deadly precision. Even jedi masters were brought down by their incredible power. He swung with liquid speed as he move the blade to deflect the shot. The round was too fast and met its mark on Caross' left shoulder. He winced in pain as he shook of the attack. He could see that the supposed friendly Kaminoans had blasters in their hands now. He swung his saber forward cutting through the first Kaminoan and slicing off the others hands.

By now the Aqualish mercenary had fired another round from his blaster. Caross swung effectively and reflected the shot into a nearby wall. The mercenary backed away quickly as he fired off two more shots landing one in Caross' leg and the other one in his stomach. Caross felt the sharp pain of the shots but continued forward seemingly unaffected by the attack. He brought his saber high as the mercenary fired off the rest of his clip wildly.

The saber came down hard on the merc's shoulder and sliced downwards severing his arm and slicing half way through his torso. The Aqualish screamed in agony as he fell backwards into the hallway. Caross dropped to his knees and took a final look at the computer console; it was destroyed. One of the shots had fried the system. He dropped to the ground, defeated, as he felt the warmth of blood and watched the clean white floor become dark red.

He could only hope his efforts were not in vein as he slipped out of consciousness and fell completely to the ground, dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Echo

Chapter 2:

Echo

Saleucami was a seemingly peaceful planet pocked with craters and spots of plant life. On the surface it seemed to be untouched by the taint of the Confederacy. Jedi master Tholme and Aayla Secura had discovered what hid beneath its surface at the tip of the war; the Separatist had used the molten streams beneath the planet surface to develop an army of trained Morgukai clones to fight the republic. From that discovery a new battlefront was born and jedi general Stass Allie and several other jedi accompanied by a clone task force were sent to the planet to end the operation.

As the battle on Saleucami's surface raged a group of clone commandos were sent in to strike the tide turning blow to the Separatist cloning operation. Ford watched the surface of the planet grow closer as the drop ship neared its destination. He was the squad leader of clone commando echo squad and it was all on him to make sure everyone made it out alive, a task he had failed before.

Bael was the team's demolitions expert. His mind was at ease as he tinkered with the small explosive charge in his hand. If anyone on the team could stay calm in the face of death it was him. As he twisted wires together on the charge he looked up at his squad members "this one charge could wipe out an entire building" he said matter-of-factly as he smiled.

Nom sat quietly and observed the bulbous plants now visible on the surface of the planet as he held his DC-17 sniper rifle on his lap. He was an unmatched marksman and served as the team's sniper. All he needed was his combat knife and his rifle and he could kill an army on his own. He smiled at Bael's comment and replied sarcastically "by the time you set that thing I could have already killed everyone in the building."

San laughed at the response as he too watched the planet surface as the ship stopped its vertical descent and moved forward. He was the technician and an expert in computers for his team. Under fire he could crack a computer with ease. He was the quiet one on Echo squad and often spoke through his actions that had saved the team several times.

Echo squad prepared their gear as the drop ship slowed to a stop at the mouth of a cave. A hologram materialized and their commander appeared on screen "you made it, good. We have the Morgukai and the C.I.S. focused on us for now so this task should be simple. Get in, get out, make sure those tunnels are collapsed" he said before disappearing.

Ford looked at his team as they slid their helmets on "you heard him, let's make this quick. Bael, you need to set those charges on the pillars in the cloning bay, that should bring down this operation" he ordered as he took a last look at the tunnel systems blue prints. Echo was on the ground in an instant and moving quickly towards the entrance of the tunnel.

San mad this way to the panel for the huge blast doors blocking their path. In a flurry of motion he tapped at the console and the doors began to open. His reaction wasn't his usual cockiness, but instead a surprised one "Um, we may have company soon" he said nervously. "What did you do?" Ford replied sharply. "I may have accidently sent a rally signal through the tunnels" "You did what? Dammit San…"

As Echo entered the door they were surprised by a group of Morgukai troopers wielding staffs and facing inward on the tunnels. "Are these the clones? They sure are ugly" Bael commented under the private com link. Nom slipped his knife from its sheath as he moved closer to the unsuspecting clones, "I can take care of this one" he whispered just before he lunged forward. His blade went straight through the first ones armor and into his flesh, and before the others could react he had spun and sliced another ones throat turning his knife red. One of the Morgukai swung his staff only to connect with the floor as Nom dodged it and sent his knife into the clone's leg. The last of the Morgukai troopers threw his staff and brought a blaster from his waste. Bael moved forward and grabbed the trooper by his arm and twisting it until it snapped and the pistol dropped.

Bael glanced at Nom who quickly pulled his blade from the fallen Morgukai's leg and sent it into his chest to finish him off. He stood from the body and turned to Bael as he wiped blood from his knife and looking at the spots of red that had also spattered his armor, "thanks, I owe you one" he muttered. Bael smiled under his helmet as the troopers regrouped and moved further into the cheaply made tunnels.

San was rapidly looking through blueprints and data on the cloning facility as they walked, "Bael, I hope your explosives pack a punch" he noted as he moved through a large image of the main hub of the base. San glanced at his pack full of det charges, "don't worry about that, I've got enough here to wipe out the planet side" he joked as he kept in place behind Ford.

The cloning bay was a massive cavern lined with what little supports the separatist could construct on short notice. Three massive pillars held up the ceiling since they had carved too much of the caves for it to hold on its own. As the four clone commandos stepped into the cavern they were met with the sight of molten rivers and platforms housing dozens of pods. Each pod held a small body, quickly developing into yet another clone.

A couple of droids scattered to flank them; a few Morgukai troopers grabbed weapons and stepped forward cautiously. Ford grabbed his gun as he assessed the situation, "Nom, climb onto that rafter and get a better position on those droids. San, cover the left flank and lay down suppressing fire. Bael, when those clones cross the bridge way, fire of a thermal and take them out" he ordered.

The Morgukai foolishly rushed forward immediately swarming across the small bridge in one group. Bael pulled a thermal detonator from his bag and activated it, tossing it down the walkway and out onto the bridge. The Morgukai panicked, one jumped from the bridge only to be incinerated by molten lava below. The others scurried to clear the bridge just as the grenade exploded into a bright red flash. They were sent into the sir as the bridge collapsed. Bodies lay burned and moaning in the aftermath, some had lost legs and arms.

The droids were demoralized by the explosion but continued their assault. Nom glanced down the scope of his rifle as three battled droids rounded a stack of supply crates. He fired off a round shredding the first ones face apart and sending sparks through the air as it collapsed to the ground. The other two fired into the sir hailing lasers across the support beams as they retreated. San pulled his DC-17 level with his eyes and squeezed off a hail of rounds snapping one of the droids legs and tearing a hole in the torso of the other. The legless droid clutched his blaster rifle and lifted it up in a last attempt to hit a target. Nom fired another round and silenced the droid for good.


End file.
